


Wincest- Tired

by buck_y_bucks



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, cw - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet, Wincest - Freeform, sam in a ponytail, sleepy time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_y_bucks/pseuds/buck_y_bucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses his lips to Dean’s. They taste salty and are unbelievably warm and plush under his. “I love you and I’m way too tired for sex.” What he really meant was- I know you resort to physical intimacy when your masculinity is threatened. I want to love you sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest- Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. Tumblr name is CallMeBalty. Please send in prompt requests.

Sam’s eyelids were heavy, crusty with sleep sand. He trailed his fingertip along the row of small letters, trying to decipher the runes and pictographs printed onto the yellowing pages. The book was ancient and Sam was so bone-weary that every curve and line of ink seemed to tilt sluggishly to the left. A lock of hair slipped from the elastic band at the back of his skull, dangling in front of his eyes. He went to slap it away, lifting his chin off his hand. Without the tool to prop him up he fell forward, face slapping into the molded pages of the tome. 

“Fuuuuck,” He groaned. For a second he just sat there, nose buried in the crease of his research. “Fuck me.” Dean appears from the other side of the library, tracing his blunt nails along the baby hairs at the nape of Sam’s neck. The younger man shivered under the tender touch, sighing. He turned his face to see Dean, neck craning. His cheek was creased from the wrinkled paper. 

“Only if you say please.” Dean jokes, fingers dancing up to the rubber band. He tucks the loose strand of brown hair back into it, smoothing his palms across the sides of his brother’s skull. Dean’s body was heavy with tender affection and he presses a chaste kiss to the tanned curve of Sam’s neck. “Or, maybe if you just beg.” He mouths at Sam’s Adam’s apple, which bobs with each impulsive swallow. 

“ ‘m too tired..” Sam grumbled, throwing his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from Dean’s expression. “Too tired. Want’a sleep forever.” 

Dean pressed the calloused pad of his thumb to the pulse-point on the curve of Sam’s neck, grinning sleepily into the warm smelling skin.   
“M’kay, Sammy baby. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Sam nodded. Dean grabbed his elbow gently and pulled him to his numb feet. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam, strong hand cupping his younger brother’s sharp hip-bone. Sam sagged into him, setting his cheek on the crown of Dean’s skull. “Ya big lug.” Sam giggles lazily, presses his chapped lips into Dean’s gelled hair. He smelled like cheap lye-soap. He didn’t use Sam’s vanilla-strawberry shampoo, or Castiel’s fancy citrus one. He used generic bar soap. There were some things Dean just couldn’t grow out of.

The taboo feeling of being in love with his brother wasn’t one of those things.  
The duo stumbled down the hallway, chuckling shrilly. When Dean shoved their bedroom door open Sam collapsed onto their bed. Dean straddled Sam’s wide hips. Dean shimmies the jeans off of Sam’s long legs. His fingers trembled finely as he unbuttons Sam’s plaid shirt, revealing the stretch of tanned flesh and muscle underneath. 

“I love you.” Dean whispered earnestly, hands shaking terribly when he pressed them to Sam’s chest. He let his fingers trail along the ridges of his stomach. “I love you.” Dean was hit with a swell of gratitude and love, heart full to almost bursting. He had a family, now. Sam- the love of his life, and Cas- his best friend. Everyone was safe. Everyone was happy. That was so much more than Dean had (or could have) ever prayed for. 

Sam sits up, cupping Dean’s cheeks in his massive hands. “I love you too, Dean. I love you so much.” A tear slips from Dean’s candy apple eyes. Before it can hook at his chin Sam swipes it away. “I love you. I have always loved you.” He presses his lips to Dean’s. They taste salty and are unbelievably warm and plush under his. “I love you and I’m way too tired for sex.” What he really meant was- I know you resort to physical intimacy when your masculinity is threatened. I want to love you sweet. Dean nods and lays down on top of Sam. Their chests and foreheads touch with every exhale. 

“I love you.” They say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
